The Discovery and Translational Services will provide commonly needed services that require specialized equipment and capabilities that are not generally available in a typical microbiological research laboratory, additional expertise to investigators in fields outside their areas of specialization, access to research technologies not otherwise available and to translational and product development capabilities. These services will include both services provided by core staff and services provided on a fee-for-service basis. The core will make use of a management structure that encourages productive and creative collaboration and allows integration and coordination between research project investigators and core scientific staff. The specific services provided or made available include: biomolecule production small molecule screening medicinal chemistry discovery formulation assessment of compound toxicity in vitro MIC determination animal models of infection